mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:PlasmoidThunder
__NEWSECTIONLINK__ Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Giratina page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- 127.0.0.1 (Talk) 17:10, July 15, 2011 __TOC__ Weh http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:48-V trying hack my account and trying ban me That is because you and him are the same person. Now bugger off. We're not going to believe a sockpuppet of yours is trying to hack your account. 16:13, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Ooh. Yer gonna need a bottle of cold water for that burn. 20:38, April 18, 2014 (UTC) If I had a Slowpoke image, I would use it, Hydron. 20:39, April 18, 2014 (UTC) DID YE KNOW HITLER WAS DEFEATED? 23:26, April 18, 2014 (UTC) Doris Hi, may I just ask why you keep deleting Caillou's mother's article? Why? What is wrong with it? Please reply, and please try to be respectful in your answer. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 21:53, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Plasmoid Thunder, I know you're online right now. Please don't ignore me. Tell me why you deleted my article twice. It's not fair if there is no reason why. Please tell me. DisneychannelFAN88 (talk) 22:30, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Sorry, didn't see your original post. The reason as to why I'm deleting it is because it's far too stubby. There's a stub, which is missing a fair bit, and then there's a stubby stub, which has barely anything to it. You're missing the infobox image, gameplay section and all that stuff. All I seem to see is an infobox with a download link in it, and a couple of lines of text. 22:33, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Plz don't keel me. Plasmoid I just realized you were my 2nd fav Mugen player. I will not announce the first because it will hurt. Also after reading your goal I have officialy decided to help you with the pokemon section of the wiki. Also I want to explain a crash in the website recently. I couldn't get on your talk page to post this note and forgot about it. Sorry for whatever I did to deserve this and no respect either (to me at least). Anyway what do you think I should put as my new random video instead of the philly cheessestake shuffle? Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 21:56, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Wat? I genuinely have no idea what you're on about. 22:25, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 20:17, February 27, 2014 (UTC)the video on my profile, I thought you knew that. Wait a sec you're NOT going to punish me for liking another mugenite other than you?!! Why should I? If I was such an egotistical control freak, I wouldn't be an admin here, now would I? 12:27, February 28, 2014 (UTC) Ha Ha! your good. Just testing you for being a control freak. Now I know your an Admin. You also rightfully deserve your first place ranking. Oh and Let me take care of that Gengar page for you I'm workin on a char that is devolution of him but can evolve into him during the second round. I hope this clears up anything I ever did wrong to you or anyone on this community. And if anyone says i'm trying to sweet talk you I'll just say "Well at least I'm helping him" In other news I learnt a new type of coding format and I still don't know how to get moving chars there. I added to the Charizard section of the wiki. This will be nothing compared to what I do next. Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 19:56, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Death Threats!? So yeah, some wikia contributor thought it was a good idea to send a death threat to me, so I decided to mark them for ban. Can ya deal with the problem, Plas? 15:44, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Dealt with. He won't be able to bug you or anyone else. 16:26, March 1, 2014 (UTC) wow. this is probably the only wiki that i have come across that has so many death threats. you would think a wiki like this could have some crazy rednecks threating each other. but no, apparently its this mugen community.Silva-zoldyck (talk) 19:28, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Good job Dylan lets jope this neva happens again. To anyone on this wiki.Omega Angry Noah2 (talk) 19:58, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Pics 'n' Stuff I put up some pictures on my Yun page, can you please remove that bannder? Legorulez49 (talk) 20:43, March 1, 2014 (UTC) Done. Put another one in its place. 21:42, March 1, 2014 (UTC) More Pics 'n' Stuff Hey, Plasmoid! How i can add photos for the Chars? Tips - Artwork from Daniel, Oficial artwork from Poisonberry..... Please help Me! There's a few ways to upload a photo and then add it to an article. The easiest way being "Add features and media -> Photo" when you're actually editing an article, or click the "Contribute" button and select "Add a Photo". If you use the latter method, you can add the file to an article by typing . 09:46, March 11, 2014 (UTC) NSFW Template I was thinking of the NSFW template and I was wondering if users are allowed to make articles of the Hentai works as long as they don't upload the vulgar images or videos and the article starts with the NSFW template. If so I think the rules may be altered. Jenngra505 (talk) 20:46, March 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm not sure. I don't'' really'' agree with the template itself, but I guess it's just used for characters that have NSFW sprites (for compatibility) and not full-on hentai stuff like Slime Plus or whatever. We're not listing those. 10:23, March 13, 2014 (UTC) Is actually attention seeking Okay, not to be an attention seeker but I really want you to look at my latest blog post, please?Legorulez49 (talk) 03:33, March 13, 2014 (UTC) I meant like I wanted you to look at my blog post to see if anybody could help me with the problem I'm having.Legorulez49 (talk) 00:16, March 14, 2014 (UTC) I took a look at the blog yesterday. I haven't a clue what's up because I haven't encountered that problem before. 11:15, March 14, 2014 (UTC) A hide feature for templates http://reddead.wikia.com/wiki/Peter_Turner If you go to the bottom of this page there is a Characters in Redemption template. It is currently hidden, but can be shown by clicking "show" on the template. I think we should implement this for our series templates, because some of them, like the Nintendo template are WAY to big. Thanks. 10:58, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I know. I've been trying to find a way to do that for quite a while, but with limited success (installing additional MediaWiki scripts is impossible). Perhaps I should look into it again. 11:37, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Scrap that. Got it working now! It just doesn't show up when you're editing the template. 12:09, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Nice. Could you tell me how to code the feature into templates? 12:12, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Add this before the style tags: class="mw-collapsible mw-collapsed" data-expandtext="Show" data-collapsetext="Hide" I'd advise looking at the Nintendo template if you're still unsure ;) 12:15, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for showing me. I appreciate it. :) 12:17, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Random question Do you think I make too many cheap edits...? Should I cut down and try and make more balanced? 22:14, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Because I'm biased, I personally don't think they count as real characters, but not, it's not you, it's Josh. He just takes several characters and pastes cheap code into them. 22:44, March 22, 2014 (UTC) So you don't care if I continue to make these edits and publish them here? 22:53, March 22, 2014 (UTC) I'd wait for a while before adding them to articles and whatnot. 23:49, March 22, 2014 (UTC) Brobots Would you think it would be reasonable to put male robots in the "Males" category?Legorulez49 (talk) 20:19, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Why wouldn't it be? 21:18, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Becuase Dylanis doesn't think they should qualify as males and he keeps removing them from the robot master pages, please talk to him about it because it's really pissing me off.Legorulez49 (talk) 22:04, March 29, 2014 (UTC) To be fair, robots aren't really classed as male or female, as they only have the typical personality of whichever gender, though IIRC, aren't the robots in Mega Man supposed to be pretty much human? Either way, with the suffix "Man" planted on their names, I'm pretty sure we can assume they're classed as male. 22:12, March 29, 2014 (UTC) Confusion I don't get what situation you didn't care about. Jenngra505 (talk) 01:45, April 4, 2014 (UTC) P.S Dylan will never read The_None's counter-arguments unless you respond to them. This whole situation regarding our "MFG overlords". I've lost interest. The only reason they want to change this place rather than make a new wiki is because it's popular. It's not like we wouldn't make it apparent that there's another wiki. 08:22, April 4, 2014 (UTC) F-Zero Rainbow Road I heard there's a Rainbow Road in F-Zero. Do I have to make another article, or just add the stage to the existing article? 13:13, April 4, 2014 (UTC) The Rainbow Road from F-Zero X is based on Mario Kart 64's, so add it to the Rainbow Road article ;) 13:57, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Would that mean I need to add Category:F-Zero Stages to the article? 14:03, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Yup. 15:04, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Colored user names? LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 19:54, April 4, 2014 (UTC)How did you get yellow words on your user name? I'm just wondering.LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 19:54, April 4, 2014 (UTC) By being cool. I asked if any admins and chat mods wanted their usernames to be in a specific colour as to differenciate them from other users. Why? Because then new users know who to turn to if they have a question :) 21:36, April 4, 2014 (UTC) LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 23:28, April 4, 2014 (UTC)Oh okay and a another thing I found a FAKE User of you by mistakenly misspelling Plasmoid:http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User:PlasmiodThunder[[User:LuigiTheYoshi11|LuigiTheYoshi11]] (talk) 23:28, April 4, 2014 (UTC) Oh darn I apologize for adding this photo to the gallery: File:F u.gif. I don't find it exactly benefitial and I don't want it shoved up my face. 03:58, April 6, 2014 (UTC) Right... do you want me to delete it or something? 15:32, April 6, 2014 (UTC) All the Soul Eater Character Files are Deleted Should we label that on those pages? KariKari32 (talk) 02:51, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Pretty much all of Mamaluigi339's characters have gone offline for some reason or another, but yes, we need to notify people that new links need to be added. 12:35, April 7, 2014 (UTC) There is a Linux character for M.U.G.E.N You know PlasmoidThunder, there is in evidence of an Linux character for M.U.G.E.N. He was created by Sir Tigol & Lord Paul, you could go and check him out on this website and put him on to this wiki. 10:06, April 8, 2014 (UTC) Yes mugenfan6 was terminated due to repeated or severe violations of our Community Guidelines and/or claims of copyright infringement. he dis not close his account, he made persinal attacks.Imomj1 (talk) 14:01, April 9, 2014 (UTC) What the fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuudge? 14:25, April 9, 2014 (UTC) Which one, the first one or the Wlanman one? 14:43, April 9, 2014 (UTC) the first Imomj1 (talk) 14:04, April 11, 2014 (UTC) Donesies. 14:58, April 11, 2014 (UTC) hey old man...i mean boss dude. Can you add Tears of Solitude (i just posted a topic on MFFA about it under edits) on the MFFA pokemon collection? 00:33, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Of course. 09:26, April 13, 2014 (UTC) Plans for an Chuck Norris edit Could you also make an invicible Chuck Norris that cannot crash Mugen and will also be an edit of invicible Chuck Norris that can defeat Gaelik's Version, L-Kill, cheap Ronald edits, Killer edits and other cheap characters. -- 14:09, April 14, 2014 (UTC)# I think you're mistaking me for someone else. 15:41, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Oh right. 20:03, April 14, 2014 (UTC) Apocalypse is falling to pieces I have a question/problem. . .I am working on the Apocalypse page: the "giant boss-like character" versions do not work well in fighter factory for the purpose of exporting animations. The authors, in both cases, sprited apocalypse in pieces. So, it looks to be impossible for me to export it from fighter factory alone. I am using ultimate with 3.0 extracted into it. Am I missing something, or should I find a still frame somewhere? MDF infin (talk) 04:52, April 16, 2014 (UTC) There's two types of character we really can't seem to make movelists, etc. for: Apocalypse-sized characters/characters that are split into individual pieces and uber cheap characters "cheapies". While it is completely possible to make animations for the split characters through a complicated method of taking the sprites from Fighter Factory and piecing them together manually in something like Photoshop or GIMP (which I did once or twice), it's incredibly time-consuming. If someone wants to do this, however, that'd be awesome. The cheapies have several thousand (slight exaggeration) effects and "attacks" with various different properties. I personally don't count them as real characters because they're mostly AI controlled and not beatable through normal means. 09:27, April 16, 2014 (UTC) One more counter-argument There is an alternate version of Mugen that reads stages as characters and vice-versa so stages can count as characters to some members of the cheapo war. Jenngra505 (talk) 23:58, April 18, 2014 (UTC) P.S The balanced community doesn't understand the cheapo war community and vice-versa. P.S.S These are the reasons why people compete in who makes more complex code. The first range of people will be for the coding. The other will be the challenge too take down other cheapo. Like check BK nuke against other nukes. Most people in the nuke part of the cheap community like the effects. P.S.S.S Utsuhofanboy said he doesn't like making balanced characters so he won't be doing your dare. Har har har. Alternate version of MUGEN. Alas, that's not default MUGEN, is it now? I'm only really complaining about this stuff because: 1. Josh Geary filling up articles with his "killer edits". 2. It's not just MUGEN anymore, instead using additional .exe files to erradicate each other. 3. They have the chance of carrying a virus that screws over your computer. 09:54, April 19, 2014 (UTC) @#3 Most cheapo war fighters try to prevent people from making malware characters but now it's too late 1 got past. Jenngra505 (talk) 14:56, April 19, 2014 (UTC) Fighting game footer Hello, I am an admin of the Virtua Fighter and Dead or Alive wikis. I've created a footer template for the front page, similar to the Wikia Gaming Footer you already have, but just for fighting games. (You can see it here.) This way, we can connect all of the fighting games on Wikia. Would you be interested in including this on MUGEN Database? -Q*terplx (talk) 05:26, April 24, 2014 (UTC) While not a fighting game as such (technically an engine), you can play it like a game, so yeah. I'm interested. 07:00, April 24, 2014 (UTC) I added Mugen to the template, just add to the front page. -Q*terplx (talk) 08:04, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Done... by someone else :P 09:06, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Thank You! I am jolly indeed filled with joy, My heart flutters with delight and I shall serve this community as servant of the state! Thank you boss! "I always stand in doubt. Does not one want to understand the implications of their actions and the riddles society give them?" - A Stranger. (talk) 14:37, April 24, 2014 (UTC) You are most welcome :) 16:08, April 24, 2014 (UTC) Toothless Hi, i'm having a problem. I've been in since 2008, that's when I started most of the things I do today. Not that long a ago a started what I thought would be the most ambitious I would ever take on, a toothless for Mugen, it's been 4 years since the original movie and no one's done it. However I'm having a serious problem, no one seems to give a s*** about it, and I don't know what to do. I'm considering letting dropping the project if I don't get what I deserve. IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 22:11, April 27, 2014 (UTC) I'm not entirely sure what the problem is here. Are you saying nobody's made sprites for you to use? Did you even request it anywhere? 22:33, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Sry about the late reply, it's about people not even knowing it exists IDGCaptainRussia (talk) 04:15, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Idea I want to please the cheapo community so I thought to make a cheapo wiki which will be run by Black Kyurem, malware will be against the rules. Jenngra505 (talk) 22:43, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Both Dyl and I have been over this idea. We both suggested that we migrate/add further cheapies to his wiki instead of this one. 22:52, April 27, 2014 (UTC) You better tell Black Kyurem once you make it. Jenngra505 (talk) 22:53, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Me? I'm not making it. I want nothing to do with these things. 23:01, April 27, 2014 (UTC) Foley Moley! Matt, I'm normalizing the damage of every one of Foley's attacks to make him less cheap. Then, I will re-upload him. Alejandro576 (talk) 21:48, April 29, 2014 (UTC) OK...? 09:50, April 30, 2014 (UTC) I edited Foley lowering his damage output and I re-uploaded it to MediaFire. Alejandro576 (talk) 20:29, April 30, 2014 (UTC) Before recreating the Draft article, I'm uploading the WinRAR file. Alejandro576 (talk) 20:57, April 30, 2014 (UTC) The only article left to create about the Draft saga is Draft: Anniversary Edition. Alejandro576 (talk) 17:03, May 1, 2014 (UTC) Sorry if I was a turd... I think I simply misunderstood. IF he intended to add it on purpose then it really doesnt bother me... 13:18, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Judging by the double cat face in the summary, I assume he meant to do it knowing full well of the consequences. And while you were being a tad cruel behind my back, I'm not one to hold onto grudges for too long, so yeah. 14:21, May 3, 2014 (UTC) Undo Why did you say don't be hasty? If it's because of the whole they voted more for the no part than I'm still upset they don't want to please everyone. Jenngra505 (talk) 00:51, May 5, 2014 (UTC) For starters, related sites aren't news. Secondly, spruce up the wiki a bit before adding it to the home page. Mugen Lab Wiki? Give it a logo, dammit, or at the very least change it to Mugen Lab. 07:27, May 5, 2014 (UTC) How do I change it to Mugen Lab? Jenngra505 (talk) 14:37, May 5, 2014 (UTC) My Tools -> Theme designer -> Wordmark. You could also go to Special:ThemeDesigner, but whatever. 15:16, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, but now I don't know where to place the website on the homepage. Jenngra505 (talk) 15:35, May 5, 2014 (UTC) Pthwip why.... THE FUCK....did you delete Marx Soul? signed bu ultra FUCKING kirbyfan100 Hmm. Look at your article, then look at this one. Now back to yours. Your article is now gone. Seriously. Article standard, boy. Hey, if you want to compare to another boss character, be my guest. 09:46, May 5, 2014 (UTC) don't be such an asshole I'm not being an arsehole. Your article is beyond crap, so I suggest you actually do something with it, else I'll keep deleting it. 09:58, May 5, 2014 (UTC) i'm trying to make it good, but you won't give me a chance just let me try....please First impressions. When you actually create the article, put some effort into it. 10:02, May 5, 2014 (UTC) then help me tell me what i'm doing wrong, make some edits if you have to i just like the character and am trying to promote this awesome prototype so can ou help me out? please I already told you to go look at some other articles for inspiration. If it helps, have a tutorial on the subject. Also, can you sign your talk page posts please. ~~~~. I'm pretty sure you get a message whenever you go to publish your posts. In short, the article is a mess. It's not impossible to create the bulk of an article during creation of it, rather than through smaller edits afterwards. I delete articles like this to encourage the creators of said articles to step up their game. Letting other people edit the articles doesn't teach the creator anything. 10:14, May 5, 2014 (UTC) thanks man, i will try my hardest to make a good looking marx soul page Ultrakirbyfan100 (talk) 10:18, May 5, 2014 (UTC) i'm sorry, i just can't do it maybe someone else will promote the marx soul i'm sorry i failed you So you gave up? What when wrong? Was it too much effort? 10:41, May 5, 2014 (UTC) i couldn't find the stats and hp, i even checked the def and readme files i porbably could succesfully make a marx soul page with your help if you could help me, i could probably pull it off Ultrakirbyfan100 (talk) 11:06, May 5, 2014 (UTC) .cns file. The .cns and .cmd files are very much required for article making. The .cns file is the character's internal coding (includes stats, attacks, etc.), while the .cmd file is for move activation. Both can be opened in Notepad, but it's best to use Fighter Factory. 11:25, May 5, 2014 (UTC) ok, i'm on it maybe when i'm done making the page, you can give it a final polish Ultrakirbyfan100 (talk) 02:13, May 6, 2014 (UTC) it is done, what do you think? Ultrakirbyfan100 (talk) 03:05, May 6, 2014 (UTC) It's way better than before, but it's most certainly not "done". It's keepable though ;) 10:04, May 6, 2014 (UTC) thanks, and thanks for the edit Ultrakirbyfan100 (talk) 10:46, May 6, 2014 (UTC) Improved attack demonstration gifs via screen recording? Hey Plasmoid, While coming back in action curating the pages of cheapies, I noticed that quite a number of the move gifs didn't really seem to accurately convey the move that they were attached to. For example, with Gustab Munchausen, displaying doesn't really accurately portray what the move (Aura Clone: Trap) actually does. (That bolt is a that acts as a by splitting into smaller energy balls when it hits a projectile). As such, I was thinking that using small, ~160px animated gifs could portray the move better: These gifs are generated using Camstudio and some movie to gif software that resizes it from 640 x 480 to 160px. Each of these gifs runs at about 100kb for 1 second of animation, admittedly this would make pages significantly larger. Since you're the boss here, I'd like to seek your opinion on whether this is a good idea for the Database. Maybe there's some kind of bandwidth limit I don't know about that might make this a bad idea to implement across the board. Your thoughts? 15:26, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Page loading times is a big thing, and I sometimes get lag on articles with only a few gifs.This is again just my opinion, but the quality of that gif looks vile. You could note that the projectile splits into smaller projectiles in the properties tab, as well as add the projectile split animation to the Commandlist. A common misconception, but I'm not the site's founder, nor am I the head admin. People just call me boss because... I don't know? :P Nice to see you back, anyways! 17:15, May 8, 2014 (UTC) Alright then, I guess it's back to Fighter Factory and gif extraction. At least the new properties panel makes describing moves easier! 09:48, May 9, 2014 (UTC) Common.js Can you please add my "special description" on the Common.js? If you don't know what i want see my own Common.js and if you can't, please say the requirements. 00:11, May 9, 2014 (UTC) There's no requirements, it's just a silly feature I added a while ago. Oh, and added :) 06:30, May 9, 2014 (UTC) I also want a "special description"! Pleeeease? 02:00, May 10, 2014 (UTC) "The Krazy Koopa" 05:33, May 10, 2014 (UTC) The Krazy Koopa is Kooky. Also, who is this "Iggy" you speak of? Isn't it Hop? :P 08:35, May 10, 2014 (UTC) Well, Hop is his 6-year-old version of him from that DiC show Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. 13:04, May 10, 2014 (UTC) You do realise I was joking, right? DiC only called them such because the official names hadn't been finalised at the time. 17:37, May 10, 2014 (UTC) A quick thank-you. Hey, thanks for fixing the Lizalfos page, and the Zelda II Grassland page! --Kiluskitsune777 (talk) 12:30, May 11, 2014 (UTC) Other subject Can i make a template for my signature (because it's too big). I wanted to have another motive but i noticed that the tag only work in nitrome wiki as seen here. 23:23, May 13, 2014 (UTC) You may. So wait, do you not have a signature page? Do you just paste this onto talk pages and alter the "Welcome on-board..." part? Also, ;) 09:37, May 14, 2014 (UTC) 11:13, May 14, 2014 (UTC) Cool! Another wiki code I can exploit! :D 14:03, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I just put the magic word. And i have something to talk about the unsigned template. shouldn't it have an link to the instead of the mediawiki one? 15:14, May 14, 2014 (UTC) It should, yes. I guess the wiki I copied it from opted to link to the MediaWiki signatures page. Odd that it wasn't already on the wiki by default :s 15:47, May 14, 2014 (UTC) I didn't know there was media hidden in this wiki. 14:25, May 17, 2014 (UTC) New Interwiki I've been thinking about the idea of creating an brazilian M.U.G.E.N Database (i'm brazilian) and i did it! Anyway, i'm here to ask you if you could help me with the layout of the wiki (the general layout, the logo, the colors and how to implement the thing three headers above this header). 21:19, May 15, 2014 (UTC) You can also help me add all of those "effects" that i only see in this wiki (like your user name being yellow-colored). 22:37, May 15, 2014 (UTC) I see. Wiki colour scheme is all handled through the theme designer (My Tools -> Theme Designer), as is the logo. Three headers above this one? Is that the custom user tags thing (Boss, Blue Enzyme, etc.)? If so, you might want to look at this. Username colours (and other alterations) are handled in the Wikia.css. If you take a look at ours, you'll see how I did it. 23:06, May 15, 2014 (UTC) Other questions incoming! *Do you think i should deactivate the message wall? *Can i copy M.U.G.E.N Database layout? *My infobox creator always resize the image to 250px. Can you fix it? 17:32, May 16, 2014 (UTC) I've found what's wrong with the infobox. 18:55, May 16, 2014 (UTC) The message wall is up to you. I guess it's way more organised than a talk page, and one of the only reasons we never switched is because we were already very accustomed to our talk pages (and didn't want them to be deleted). Again, it's your choice. As for the layout, the Spanish one pretty much did. I mean a few colour changes here and there would make it feel more unique, but having a similar layout to ours makes it seem more relatable and familiar. 19:38, May 16, 2014 (UTC) PlasmoidThunder, can you send me the activation icons and the property icons (without the letters)? And i've already created your page. 20:24, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Alas, the icons are from another wiki, so I don't have the blank versions of them. 20:30, May 17, 2014 (UTC) How do i change the chat messages (like " has entered the ring." or " has left the chat, causing all the chat's participants to have a severe case of the sads.")? 22:53, May 18, 2014 (UTC) After a bit of trial-and-error, I found the variant on your wiki: Especial:Todas as mensagens 06:36, May 19, 2014 (UTC) Antagonism thank you!!!!!! RyanBurns (talk) 23:19, May 16, 2014 (UTC) For what? 17:03, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Problem! From that you have add custom group, "Banned from chat" don't appears (display in the first second then disappears) ! ---Toupou--- (talk) 07:31, May 17, 2014 (UTC) According to this, the user group was removed ages ago. I know it still appeared beforehand, but perhaps it's because our wiki is somewhat out of date. 17:07, May 17, 2014 (UTC) Problem with DF command Please add more the command picture in DPF(F,D,DF/Dragon punch Forward) and DFB(B,D,DB/Dragon punch Backward) this command picture. SpongeDonKun (talk) 06:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC) What? 11:24, May 20, 2014 (UTC) Special Description Can you give a "special description", I want it to say "Green Plumber". Boy, your GOOD at doing some awesome stuff on the wiki. What are you gonna do in the future? LuigiTheYoshi11 (talk) 20:02, May 20, 2014 (UTC)